


Just Octavio

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And present through texts, M/M, Masturbation, Mirage is mentioned, Mirror Masturbation, Self Confidence Issues, This is pretty much an Octane solo fic though, sexy photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio gets a confidence boost after purchasing some new underwear. He takes the opportunity to appreciate himself in the mirror.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Just Octavio

Octavio liked underwear as much as the next guy. He liked it to be comfortable and to somewhat keep his junk in place while he sprinted and jumped his way around the arena. Simple, but effective. He liked that. His partner, Elliott, on the other hand _loved_ underwear, and had quite the collection. Octavio wasn’t sure if it was worryingly excessive, or a little impressive. However, it wasn’t the pairs of expensive designer underwear, in all shapes and sizes that was playing on his mind right now. It was the other stuff. The obviously meant to be sexy stuff. He appreciated the trickster’s efforts to wear something extra special for their bedroom activities, when the mood took him. He’d wear something with lace on it, something that would show off his butt, or maybe something that would cover him up more but still managed to hug him and accentuate him in all the right places. All of this had lead Octavio to his current predicament. 

“You know...I think I’d like to see you in something like this, some time,” Elliott hummed, plucking the pair of panties that had been discarded from his body, and onto the pillows, earlier that evening.   
The runner laughed the comment off at first. He wasn’t into frills or clothing in general, really. But as the week went on he couldn’t help but think back to his boyfriend’s words, which lead him to have a quick browse through the website he knew Elliott liked to buy most of his stuff from. For research purposes of course. He wasn’t actually going to buy anything. He didn’t even know so many styles of underwear existed. He wouldn’t even know where to begin. But there was nothing wrong with being a little curious. 

Yet, as usual, curiosity got the better of the speedster, and approximately a week later he was stood in his bedroom, freshly showered, while a parcel from said website, lay unopened on the bed. Elliott would be away for a few hours, finishing up some promotional material from the winter event he was hosting, so he had time to try some things on, and time to dispose of them if he hated them. Which he knew he was going to. The whole “sexy heartthrob” wasn’t really his gig. He knew he was relatively attractive; he had thousands of fans and a boyfriend who told him so everyday. Though, he still found himself getting hot in the face whenever the trickster threw the words “sexy”, and “beautiful” at him. Maybe he could be sexy at a push, he thought, as he started to open the package. He liked sex. But beautiful? No. People like Elliott were beautiful. People like Ajay and Natalie were beautiful. He was just...Octavio. 

He loosened the towel around his hips, allowing it to form a puddle of fabric at his feet. He selected a few items to try, before moving to stand in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom. He paused, hazel eyes scanning over the reflection of his naked form. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, by any means. In fact, he quite enjoyed being nude. But he never really took the time to stop and just look at himself. He liked the way his skin looked, naturally tanned and typically blemish free. Freckles and birthmarks trickled over him like stars on a night sky. It wasn’t something he paid much attention to before, until Elliott had gained the habit of tracing his fingers over them, while they lay in bed together. He smiled to himself when he thought about all the times the trickster had kissed every one he could find. He met his own gaze in the mirror again. Maybe they were kind of cute, now that he thought about it. He ran a hand down his chest and along his abdomen. He was relatively hairless, the only really noticeable patches being the modest trail just under his belly button and his dark pubic hair, which wasn’t unruly in nature. Travelling downwards, his eyes fell on the various scarring on his legs, and back up to the scarring on his arms. Although, they may not be the most attractive to look at, but they reminded him of some of the most exciting times in his life, so he was strangely attached to them. He was slim and bit shorter than the average guy, something people would often poke fun at him about. Though, he had decided to begin training with Anita this season, and was finally beginning to notice some toning in his arms, which made him feel a little better. 

“Now for the fun part” the runner muttered to himself.   
He chose a pair of light grey boxer briefs, with some decaling along the waistband, deciding to start easy. They were nothing special, he noted, as he observed his reflexion. They were just like a regular pair of underwear he’d typically wear on any average day. Maybe a tiny bit fancier, since they looked decent quality and not like he’d picked them up from the grocery store. He shimmied them back down his hips and tossed them to the side, for reconsideration later. Next up, was a pair of much smaller briefs, with just enough material at the front to cover his modesty, with the rest being made from a sheer lace, that allowed a peek at the skin of his hips and ass. He wrinkled his nose. This wasn’t his style, and when he thought hard enough about it, Elliott had something pretty similar already. This cycle continued for a while, through various pairs of underwear. He began growing frustrated, wondering why he ever thought he’d be able to pull this off, in the first place. He rolled his eyes as he held the last pair in his hands. He couldn’t even remember ordering these; it was almost like a hybrid between some briefs and a jockstrap. It was black and neon yellow in colour, with various colourful decals on the front, including cocktail glasses and rainbows. When he checked the tag, it said “neon paradise”, and he snorted. He must’ve have picked them up as a joke, thinking Elliott would get a kick out of the theme. And a joke they were. Still, he may as well try them on. Though, it’s not like he’d ever actually wear-

Oh.

_Ohh._

Octavio squinted at himself in the mirror. These looked...good. Really good. They hugged the slight curve in his hips, and drew just enough attention to his crotch area while maintaining some mystery. However, the real showstopper was his ass. The way the fabric lay on his skin, over his tailbone, and under his buttcheeks, leaving the rest of him exposed, but framing him perfectly.   
“Shit” he breathed, doing a full turn to admire himself once more.   
He was beginning to understand why Elliott liked nice underwear so much. He felt.. _.hot._  
Smirking to himself, he reached for his phone. He posed himself in front of the mirror again, sliding a hand into his hair, while he snapped a picture and tapped out a quick text. 

_**Tav:** Bored. How long are you gonna be? _

His phone chimed almost immediately with a response. 

_**Elliott:** Daaaaamn. Those new?_   
_**Tav:** Yep :)_   
_**Elliott:** Shit. I don’t know, babe. Could be another couple of hours. _

Octavio turned to snap a picture over his shoulder, showing off his ass, ensuring to slide a hand down onto himself, wanting the ring on his figure to he in frame. 

_**Tav:** But I’m so booored._

He stared at his screen for a few moments, waiting for his partner to start typing again, but he didn’t. Octavio began to lose all hope, until his phone chimed again. 

_**Elliott:** You know...these pants they gave me only hide so much. _

Octavio snorted at the response, which the trickster soon followed by a string of flushed faced emojis. He took a quick selfie of himself, with a prominent pout on his face, using it as his reply. When his lover didn’t reply, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. What was happening on Elliott’s end? Was he getting told of for texting on the job? Better yet, was he thinking about him now? Was he sitting somewhere, red faced, preparing to go on camera, conscious of the fact that the tight pants he wore would hide little from the prying eyes of the public? 

Octavio sighed at the thought. Those fucking pants. 

Shit.

The thought caused a rosy tint to flare onto his own cheeks, the warmth spreading through the rest of his body, making his skin tingle. It turned him on. He sighed to himself, partly wanting to curse himself for getting himself into this state when Elliott wasn’t home. His gaze fell back to the mirror again, hazel meeting hazel. What was a guy to do? 

* * *

Octavio sat in front of the mirror, shifting his weight around on the towel, that was now beneath him, in an attempt to get as comfortable as possible. He ran his fingers down his stomach, following the same path downwards to his crotch. He rubbed his hand over the bulge there a few times before stopping to cup himself through his underwear. The runner looked back at his reflection once more, as he peeled the decaled fabric to the side, using his other hand to assist his dick in finding freedom from its confines. He bit down on his lip as he began to stroke himself, leaning back on his elbow and spreading his legs a little wider, so he could have a nice view of himself. He observed how he sucked on his bottom lip, as he ran his fingers along his shaft, a habit he didn’t even know he had until now. The speedster brought his attention back to his cock, watching his foreskin be pulled back with every motion. He let out a quiet groan as he began circling the head with his thumb, repeating the motion until it began to become too much. Octavio’s eyes flicked back to the vision of himself, in front of him. His cheeks were a darker shade of pink than before and his chest was beginning to match, also flushed. He pulled his hand away from himself, moving it to rest against his throat, using his fingers to apply a slight pressure there. He coughed and let out a shaky breath when he moved his hand away, sucking it back in again when he traversed further south to pinch and roll a nipple through his fingers. He was definitely hard now. 

Octavio switched his position, so he was on his knees, allowing his buttocks to take centre stage in front of the mirror. He peeked at himself over his shoulder, as he began to rub his hands down his hips and onto his ass cheeks, kneading the soft flesh with his hands. This was a good angle, especially with the assistance of these underwear. He couldn’t resist the urge to take his phone in his hand again and take another picture. However, he decided not to send it to his partner this time. This shot was just for him. The runner discarded the device to the side, opting to occupy his hands by exploring these new underwear further. He hooked his thumbs into the elasticated waistband, pulling it back as far as it would go. The speedster let out a pleased hum, when the material hit back against his skin, with a satisfying slap. 

He turned around, still on his knees, so he was facing the mirror, once again. He rubbed his hand along his crotch, feeling and petting at his length through his underwear. The runner eventually decided that as much as he liked them, they were beginning to get in the way. He shimmied the offending clothing down his hips, discarded them to the side, and reached for the bottle of lubricant he’d collected earlier. He made eye contact with his reflection as he trickled some of the slippery substance along his shaft, from a height, before tossing it away. He sat back on his haunches, the metal of his prosthetics biting and digging into his skin, added another pleasurable sensation, as he began moving his hand along his shaft. It wasn’t long before he was working himself at a fast, but comfortable, pace. He focused his concentration on himself, absorbing the sounds of slickness and his own increased breathing, as his body began to feel hot and tingly, pleasure racing through him.

Octavio wanted to see himself cum. He’d seen it many times, having taken photos and videos of himself with sexual partners he’d had in the past. He knew what he looked like. But this situation felt different, with no one but himself to focus on. It felt more...intimate. The runner let himself fall forward, keeping himself on his knees and resting the rest of his weight on one elbow, as he continued to jerk himself off, quickening his pace. Octavio buried his face in the crook of his elbow, biting into his skin to stifle a low moan, caused by the warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. He was getting closer. He quickly tilted his face upwards, catching a glimpse of himself through fluttering lashes, as he came. His face was flushed red, his lips parted but did not emit any sound, save for heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling in an attempt to keep up with the rest of his body, somewhat overwhelmed. He allowed himself to roll over, resting his back against the bedroom floor, while he came down from his high. It wasn’t long until he heard his phone chime again. 

_**Elliott:** Hoping to be home within the hour...Just wrapping up the last few things <3 _

The runner let the device fall onto his chest, after reading the text and roughly scrubbed a hand through his hair. An hour. He’d have time to clean himself up, and get back into some nice underwear and maybe stick some dinner in the oven, before Elliott got back. He raised an eyebrow, surprised, when his phone beeped again. 

_**Elliott:** Fuck, these pictures are killing me though. You’re so beautiful, Tav. I love you so much._

Octavio stretched himself out and began to stand, thighs quivering slightly. He adjusted his messy fringe in the mirror, gazing over himself one more time, with a smile. 

Yeah.

Maybe he was. 


End file.
